Loving you forever, can't be wrong
by fincheelfaithfully
Summary: Since Rachel moved to New York a lot has changed, so what could bring her back to her old self?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**We are starting our first fic together (me and Anna) and we hope you all like it ! It takes place after the Season 4 finale.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee and any of characters ('cause if I did, Finchel would've together since Season one - without any of it's multiple break-ups).**

**-x- **

Rachel couldn't keep the smile out of her face while she walked - more like bounced, through the way to the loft.

Rachel just couldn't wait until she could tell Finn the news. She checked her watch to see how much time until he gets here, and saw that he was late by one hour.

She unclocked her phone to see if she had any texts or missed calls, but nothing. An uneasy feeling started at the pit of her stomach, but only when she slided the loft's door open and noticed the look that both her friends were wearing, she knew that her psychic sixth sense was right. Again.

"Rachel, I think you need to sit down." Santana motioned for her to sit down on the couch, but she just shook her head no. Her smile now fading while her concern just increased.

"No, I'm fine standing. Now tell me, what happened? You guys are kind of scaring me right now."

Santana and Kurt shared a look like they were trying to debate who was going to tell Rachel what. And in the end, Kurt lost turning back to Rachel, who was starting to get impatient.

Sighing, he said "It's Finn."

**-x-**

**And that's the prologue! Please, follow us on twitter, itsmonchele and corysleam, thanx xo**

**PS: Had to change some stuff in this chapter… So sorry! Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. Anyway, thanks for reading. Any kind of review ****is appreciated ****:)**

**We will post the next chapter very soon, so stay tuned! Reviews are love 3**


	2. Kiss me hard before you go

**A/N: So, in the first chapter we didn't make a big autors note 'cause the story it's only **_**really**_** starting now. Firstly, we just wanted to warn you guys that our first language isn't english so in advance, sorry for any grammar errors that might happen. Secondly, flashbacks are in italic, and third..Well, this one I'll leave to the end of this chapter 'cause I don't want to spoil anything.**

**PS: Sorry for the double update! We just needed to change some things in the the last chapter. And, to the chapter! good reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters (sadly) and neither the songs/lyrics mentioned in this fic. Which are Dark Paradise and Summertime Sadness, both, by Lana del Rey.**

**-x-**

"WHAT?" She couldn't believe what she just heard. It _can't _be true…

"Rachel, you need to calm down-" Kurt pleaded, but no matter what he or Santana said, it only made it worse.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I COME DOWN?! IF WHAT YOU JUST SAID IT'S TRUE MY, MY-"

She couldn't even finish this sentence. After all Finn wasn't hers to call 'mine' anymore. And _that_ was solely and exclusively her fault.

Suddenly, all of their memories came rushing back; the back of her eyes burned with tears that were ready to come out, but _no_. She can't break down right now, she'll have time for that later.

"Where did they took him, Kurt?" She pleaded, her voice now quivering.

"Rachel, you need to take a deep breath and-"

"NO! – She stomped her foot, and continued, I won't be ok until I see him. Now answer my question, please.

Kurt shoot Santana a pleading look, but she just stared at Rachel and said "They took him to the Brookdale Hospital."

**-x-**

Rachel never thought she could run this much, or this quickly for the matter. But the lack of oxygen on her lungs, and the burn that made her legs ache told her otherwise.

After Santana said those words, she ran off and took the first cab she could get. But what she forgot is that she lives in NYC now, and at the hour of the rush, traffic was inescapable.

So at three blocks away from the hospital, she paid the taxi driver and exited the car running the rest of the way with her mind set in only one goal: Get to Finn as fast as possible.

When she passed through the entry doors of the hospital, the first thing she did was search for Burt and Carole - that oddly enough, were in NYC for the weekend because of some sort of meeting Burt had in the Congress.

Rachel finds them sitting at the reception and only when she was getting closer, she notices the utterly devastated look that Carole has.

And then she remembers. Carole already lost someone. Finn's Dad, her _first love._

For a moment she's not in the hospital anymore. She's at that cold November day in which she hadn't remembered in so long.

_Today it's one of _that_ afternoons. The ones that she so particularly loves. _

_Wrapped up in each others arms, lazily kissing and talking almost all day long. _

_She's currently laying on top of him, her chin pressed against the spot next to his heart and her lips, sealed with his. They are not heavy making out like they were minutes ago; just exchanging sweet kisses and soft touches._

_What it feels like hours later, Finn gently pushes her off, signaling for her to stop, but the only thing she does is move her lips to his neck, placing some wet kisses along the way._

_Exhaling loudly while trying to keep all his self-control at bay, he tickles her left side, and at the wonderful sound of her laugh, he can't _not _smile. _

_Now, she _really_ stops but pouts a little._

_But he kisses the pout away and chuckles at how freaking adorable she is. _

"_I just wanted to talk to you about something, babe."_

_A frown immediately starts to form between her eyes, but he gently strokes it away and says, "Hey, it's ok. Nothing to worry, promise. - he gives her that heart melting crooked smile of his and feels her relax a bit._

_It's just that, I realized that we never really talked about my Dad, and after the whole 'your-dad-is-not-hero' thing, I thought a lot about what happened with you and Shelby last year, and notice that you always opened up to me about your mom, but I never said anything about my dad; so I don't know, I just kind of felt the need to tell you more about this." _

_Rachel looks at him a little intrigued at first. Why is he bringing this up right now? _

_He never really talked about his dad and after the whole 'revelation' last month, or even before that; she was kind of worried about him, but didn't want to push the issue; so now that he's wanting to talk about, she's more than ready to listen._

"_Did something happened?" "No, really, it's nothing. I just realized that, at some point I was going to need to talk about this, so why not now and with you?" _

"_Go own then, I'm all ears". She opens a full smile, and snuggles closer to him while his arms tighten around her._

_Whilst he goes on and on about his Dad, Rachel can't really wrap her mind around this. Around them. She loves him _so_ much, she feels like she's in cloud nine._

_And to add the fact that she's the only person he ever talked about this (besides his mom, of course) makes her love him even more._

The sudden flashback passes through her mind, and for a moment she thinks about the unbearable pain that Kurt gone through Junior year - the pain of might losing someone.

And Finn... He's just _so_ special. The thought of might losing him doesn't even fits in her head.

He's strong, and he's not going to leave her. Not before he lives a full happy life besides her.

But even if she just _knows_ that Finn's going to be fine - that everything is going to be fine, she can't help but feel that hole in her chest. An aching feeling that pierces her heart so hard she just can't breath, and it has been constantly with her since Kurt muttered those words at their loft.

The tears return to burn the back of her eyes - the ones that are already covering Carole's face while she sobs quietly on Burt's chest - but she can't let them out. She wants to be strong for Finn, wants to be strong for his mom.

Because she can't be selfish right now; so she just wipes them away and continues to walk on their direction, recovering her breath from the three-blocks-long run.

-x-

When Rachel finally gets to Carole and Burt, she doesn't really knows what to say. So, the only thing that she comes up with, it's a weak "Hi".

Carole's face snaps in her direction and time stands still for a moment.

The next thing that she knows, Carole is enveloping her in a crushing-bone hug, and at that, Rachel smiles a little - Carole's always been the mother she never had, and incredibly so, Rachel missed her the entire time she's been in New York.

Rachel returns the hug and finally let's some of the tears that were wanting to come out, stream down her face.

After they break apart, she can't hold the questions inside anymore; so it all leaves in a confusing ramble.

"Carole, I'm so so sorry. Where is he? Did you get any news? Please tell me he's gonna be fine. I was so worried the minute Kurt told me about th-"

"Hey, hey Rachel, calm down. I'll answer all your questions, just chill a little bit 'kay? And why are you sweating?"

"Well.. I kind of ran three blocks to get here."

"What?!"

"I promise I'll explain everything later; now please, tell me what's happening. Kurt couldn't say much because the minute the word 'accident' flew out of his mouth, the only thing I couldthink of, was to get here as fast as possible."

"I know sweetie, I understand, it's okay. So... about Finn, he was in an accident has you know, but what Kurt didn't told you - or didn't had the time to, is that he had some, hum, head trauma and he's in surgery now... But I'm sure it's going to be ok..."

As Carole continued to soothe Rachel with her words, it all faded; Carole's voice, the sound of machines beeping, people talking, the telephones ringing, everything.

It all seemed so silly right now.

Brody, NYADA, even Broadway. Because even if she wasn't with Finn, they would always be together. In some way, anyway.

But now that there's a possibility of not feeling him anymore, of not kissing or loving him, makes her want to run away from this place, and only come back when everything is fine again.

A doctor emerges from the emergency's room door, and says, "Finn Hudson? Is anybody from his family here?"

Three heads snap into the doctor's direction. Carole and Rachel go running towards him as Burt walks closely behind.

"Is he alright doctor?" "How did the surgery went?" "Did anything happen-"

"Look. he _is_ ok. - they all left a sigh of relief. But I'm so sorry to say this, due to some severe brain damage caused by the accident, while in surgery, his body entered in a coma."

She feels dizzy.

And the next thing Rachel knows, it all turns black.

**-x-**

**So that's the chapter! **

**Thanks for reading, and oh, about the third thing that I wanted to say… The hospital that I mentioned it**_** is**_** real, not that I've ever been there, I just researched some hospitals in NYC, and yeah, that was pretty much it lol But anyway, what I wanted to say is that I'll try to maintain the story facts as true as possible :)**

**Reviews are love, and truly appreciated! 3 (really, feedback helps a lot!) **


End file.
